ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Mishio Amano X Mai Kawasumi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! 2 Years have passed since Mai Kawasumi Graduated... Now she's back in the year 2001 to fight someone who is now a 3rd year, heralding her return. Mishio has returned, and she has the abilities Mai doesn't! But can she, and her familiar, Hope take out the one who knew Mai was killing her own memories without her knowing to begin with? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Mishio Amano.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Mai Kawasumi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Kanon OST 14 Kizashi) Year: 2001 As a certain Mai Kawasumi found her sword that she placed before Attempting suicide, failing in the process, she was surprised that her old third year uniform still fits her fine. Mai remembered when she and Yuuichi Aizawa fought "Demons", when they were actually memories the whole time. But when she got her sword with her and was about to head home, a certain spear pointed at Mai... Mai: Mishio... Never thought Kuze would allow you to stay. Mishio: & I never thought Kuze would fear you for wanting to remove Sayuri-Chan for not finding evidence about you... While you were away, I was waiting for you to come back one night to prove ourselves... Mai never knew Mishio could also wield a weapon like Her. She simply took the Gambit. Mai: Fine then, but we're doing this on the roof. Mishio: Fine by me.. (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dr. Doom) As the two got on top of the building, both did nothing for a while. Until a cold wind blew through both combatants, signaling both student's finest 60 seconds... The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE! BEGIN! 59.9-54.8: As Mai got close to Mishio, the latter found an opening, tried to attack, but Mai simply swatted Mishio's stabs. Mai then tried a flurry of stabs, and Mishio Recoil Guarded each hit. Nobody has the advantage right now... 54.7-47.2: Mishio used Round Moon to temporary put herself in a "Flame State". Mai, sensing great power within Mishio, tried and block her Fiery Vehicle Ver. B, but it didn't work. Mishio's shoulder hit was successful, and Mai was stabbed 4 times. Mai then used Lonely Moon Ver. A to Slash Mishio like it's nothing, did some damage. But before Mishio can attack, Mai used Ground Fold, followed up by a slide kick that hit from behind. Surprisingly, Mishio wasn't phased... 47.1-41.6: Mai simply clashed with Mishio, Sword for Lance. After a heated 5 seconds, it was a stalemate, yet Mishio was distraction free, and landed several blows to the Demon Hunter. 41.5-29.8: Mai decided the only way to beat Mishio is to use her sword to guard break her. As Mai was going all out with her saber, Mishio eventually was stunned, and Mai continued her comboing. She ultimately finished with a slash super. Mishio no longer had the upper hand... 29.7-21.6: As Mai kept comboing Mishio, she realized, it was the same combo over and over, and ultimately, Poked Mai with her lance, used Round Moon again, STILL obtaining fire. She used 100-Ogre Scorching Flash. 21.5-14.7:(Process of 100-Ogre Scorching Flash) 14.6-5.2: Mai, burnt by a myriad of destruction, knew she couldn't win, yet then again, neither could Mishio... 11.3-7.6: Mai: You're good, Mishio. You seem to have quite a lot of experience with that lance. But... 7.3-7: Mai then slashed through the guard wall, exposing the area to the point of danger. 6.9-5.4: Mai: One of us has to lose eventually...! 5.1-0.1: As Mishio nodded, she stabbed Mai, and threw her off the cliff. Mishio then followed, knowing her fate is also sealed. As Mai was falling helplessly, only her sword was being exposed. As Mishio was aiming her Lance at Mai, the Same went for her sword. As Mai landed, and took a huge hit, something... Odd happened... Mishio was impaled by Mai's Sword, BUT Mai was also Impaled by Mishio's Lance. No Miracle could prevent this fate... (Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dr. Doom Ends) DOUBLE K.O.! It was morning that the students, and Teachers found out about the carnage... Underclassmen, now Upperclassmen, yet not understanding such a mess knew something happened... Was it an Upperclassman having problems again, this time, with a graduate? The only familiarized person left who is still in school is Shiori Misaka, yonger sister of Kaori Misaka, who graduated last year... Only she told what's left of her friends about the carnage; they told the Student Council, who has changed drastically since Kuze stepped down, for a more understanding president. She contacted Kawasumi-San (Mai's Mother), and Mishio's Parents about the situation. The Rest as they Say... Is up to speculation... Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE... A TIE... Mishio Amano, Mai Kawasumi, & Kizashi are all from kanon, owned by KEY. Theme of Doctor Doom is from MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3, owned as a collaboration between MARVEL & CAPCOM SUNSET is from Saya no Uta, owned by Nitroplus, and Gen Urobuchi. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Visual Novel themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain